Wendy's Prom
by AspiringArmstrong
Summary: Dipper takes Wendy to the prom and deals with the consequences of the aftermath.


A/N: Wendy had made a promise with Pacifica before their 8th grade dance in "Invictus". Sadly the events lead down a different path that robbed Dipper a chance to go to Wendy's senior prom. Here's the scene I wrote if he was able to take her.

If you have not read Gravity Falls: Reboot, Invictus, and Emerus. Read those first!

(accidentally added the wrong chapter!)

* * *

"Dipper…" Billeah said, She peeked out from behind him as he adjusted his tie. He felt like James bond.

"Yeah?" he asked. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face behind his back.

"Nothing..." She said. She still didn't let him go.

"What's wrong…" Dipper pushed as he combed his hair to cover his birthmark and put on the sequined eyepatch his sister made for him to match the suit. He had kind of hoped Pacifica would be here, but since he chose Wendy during their 'truce', she's become somewhat reclusive.

"What's wrong with you?" Billeah asked.

"Just nervous. Wendy's a senior, I just turned fifteen… things are expected to happen at these things." Dipper said. "What if she wanted to… you know…"

Billeah wrapped her arms tighter around his stomach.

"LIMO'S HERE!" Mabel screamed from downstairs. "OH MY GOD! IT'S THE SAME ONE!"

Dipper looked out the window and saw a white stretch hummer pull up to the house. He asked Pacifica to let him borrow the one she drove them everywhere in. He felt his pocket vibrate and checked his phone.

 _No… you can't borrow my limo… Wendy wanted to go in this. You're welcome :-P_ \- Pacifica

Dipper sighed. He hated when she did stuff like this. He should be used to it, but he always felt bad about her buying everyone things. Mabel said she does it more out of spite to her family than to try and buy their friendship, so not to worry about it.

"Go… have fun." Billeah said. Dipper nodded and kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

Dipper stood in the doorway and posed for a few pictures with Wendy. Manly Dan grinned ear to ear from behind the camera.

"Say Lumberjack!" He said. Dipper and Wendy did as he said. The flash of light made him see spots.

Wendy looked stunning. Her hair was perfect, and tied back to one side with an ornate hairclip dripping with emeralds, courtesy of Pacifica. Her dress was a slim backless gown that was dark green with a black creeping vine pattern that trailed across the whole gown.

"Ok, we gotta go! Bye Dad!" Wendy said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They got in the limo and headed down the road.

* * *

"So, we got soda, sparkling cider, water…" Dipper said, running through the list of drinks he brought

"I got something better." Wendy said with a grin. She opened her purse and pulled out a silver flask. "Tastes like fruit punch!"

Dipper grinned and sat next to her.

"You are bad…" Dipper said, and Wendy pulled him into her for a kiss. They each took a few pulls from the flask and made out the entire drive.

"We're here, Dipper." Wendy said, pushing Dipper off of her.

"Oh… sorry." Dipper said embarrassed.

"Don't be… if I wanted you to stop I'd have kneed you in the groin." Wendy said as she checked her hair.

"Wouldn't a polite 'no' suffice?" Dipper asked. Wendy chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Let's party!" Wendy shouted as they exited the limo.

Gravity Falls was such a small town they really only had one gym, so middle school and highschool dances had to share. He grimaced walking through the familiar streamers, remembering the last time he was here and the choice he made between Pacifica and Wendy.

Wendy led him into an ocean of unfamiliar faces. She ran up and greeted everyone she saw, hugging them and taking photos with them. Dipper smiled and waved, not really knowing what to say.

"Hey, Wendy! Dr. Funtimes!" Lee shouted across the way. He ran over to them as they sat down at a table. "I thought you said you were bringing some hot college guy."

Wendy erupted in laughter. Dipper smiled weakly.

"Lee… I umm.. I _am_ in college."

"What? NO way!" Lee said and sat down. "But you're like… twelve?"

"No, Lee.. that was three years ago… I'm fifteen now." Dipper said. Wendy was grinning ear to ear as Lee's mind tried to work out the answer.

"Dipper graduated high school already. He skipped like four years last year." Wendy said. "Don't you remember me telling you that?"

"Yeah… I'm actually taking classes at Harvard." He opted not to mention going to Cal-Tech also… He didn't want to rub it in.

"Isn't that like for rich guys in suits?" Lee said. "You sure he's not just lying to you to impress you Wendy? Because… guys do that, ya know."

Wendy looked at him dryly "Yes… I know."

"I'm actually interning for Mr. Northwest, He helped me get in." Dipper said.

"Dipper's going to be a big shot corperation guy. Figured I'd better get my hooks in him before he makes his money… then i get half of everything!" Wendy said with a giggle. Dipper looked down at his glass and fidgeted with it. "Come on! Let's dance!"

Dipper was dragged out into the dance floor as a slow song started.

"Oh I love this song!" Wendy said. Dipper smiled and pulled her close and they swayed back and forth.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Wendy asked, her head was on his chest as they swayed. "I know I am…"

"Why are you?" Dipper asked. "I'm relishing being here with the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Just… this is the type of song I saw you kiss her." Wendy said. "I love her, but… I still see it in my mind. I wonder if you regret your choice and would rather be with her."

"I don't make bad decisions." Dipper said and kissed her.

* * *

Dipper's head was swimming. They had finished off her flask, gotten their pictures, and left early. Wendy said she had a surprise for them planned, and didn't want to stay any longer. She led him along blindfolded as she giggled. He could tell they were inside, and he heard a door open and shut.

Dipper's blindfold was removed and he saw they were in a hotel room. The bed was covered in rose petals. Candlelight was bathing the white walls with a warm glow. A bottle of champagne was uncorked and on ice next to two flutes.

"Wendy…" Dipper whispered. She stumbled in front of him and kissed him.

"Don't… say a word." She said, and pulled him to the bed. "I'm scared enough… if you talk…"

Wendy kissed him again and pushed him down. They didn't say another word the rest of the night.

(Break)

Dipper stared at the white paint on the wall. It was so clean. He wondered how they kept it from staining. Do they use bleach? He felt Wendy move next to him. He looked over at her and moved her hair out of her face. His head pounded and he didn't want to get up. They had finished two more bottles of champagne last night and he still swore he felt it.

"Oh my head…" Wendy said. She sat up and looked around. "How did I… Dipper?"

"Yeah?" He said.

"We're in a hotel room aren't we?" She asked.

"Yes." Dipper said.

"Ok… my head's kinda spinning." Wendy groaned and laid back down. Dipper laid next to her. He felt… different. He remembered the events of the night and the sheer aggressiveness of Wendy.

"Dipper… sweetie. Can you get me some water?" Wendy asked. Dipper got out of bed and walked to the bathroom and got her a cup. "You're naked…"

"So are you." Dipper said and handed her the glass.

"So I am…" she said as she sat up and looked down. "I guess I know why."

"You don't remember last night?" Dipper asked.

"It's… fuzzy. Most of it's coming back." Wendy said. "We did what I think we did… didn't we?"

"Yes." Dipper said, Taking a sip for himself. "You brought me here, said you had this room all ready for us, and then… you know."

"Yeah… I didn't really think I'd go through with it." Wendy said, pulling the sheets around her.

"I'm sorry…" Dipper said. Wendy shook her head.

"Don't… don't apologize. I was the one who did it." Wendy said, she winced and rubbed her forehead. Dipper reached over to rub her head, and she moved his hand away. "Can you find some som aspirin? And put some pants on please?"

Dipper slid on his pants and headed to the lobby. He picked up a small pack of aspirin and a bottle of water from the vending machine. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. There was over 20 texts from Mabel, Billeah, and Pacifica and three missed calls from the Mystery shack. Dipper put the phone back in his pocket, and told himself he'll check on it later.

He quietly opened the door to their room and paused. He thought he could hear Wendy crying. She was rolled over and the covers pulled up over her head. Dipper sat down next to her and rubbed her back.

"What's wrong?" Dipper asked.

"I did it again, didn't I?" Wendy whispered. "Bagged and tagged you… that's what she said."

"Who?" Dipper asked. "Who said that?"

"Back when we came back from the meadow and you had your anxiety attack… Pacifica said I never gave you a chance, that I bagged and tagged you like a deer." Wendy said. "I did it again."

Dipper looked down at the water and aspirin he was holding. He didn't know what to say. He was confused and all the feelings he was feeling last night were gone.

"Wendy…" Dipper said.

"I think I want to go home." Wendy said. She got out of bed and got dressed. Dipper averted his eyes, although Wendy didn't seem to care. She got into the cab she had called, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and she closed the door. Dipper finally saw where they were, and he figured it would be an hour's walk to the Shack.

* * *

"We going to count this as the highest level of stupid?" Stan said on the porch.

"Hey, give the kid a break." Stanford said.

Dipper trudged up the gravel driveway to his home. The dress shoes did not make for comfortable walking. He was tired, confused and his head hurt. He walked past the Stan's without saying a word. Mabel and Billeah were eating breakfast when he trudged past them and walked up the stairs to his room. He closed and locked the door then crashed into bed. He went over everything in his head.

The last year with Wendy was everything he'd wanted it to be. Now everything seemed different. He pulled out his phone and sent her a text.

 _You get home ok? - Dipper_

 _Yeah - Wendy_

 _Are you ok? - Dipper_

 _No… feel guilty and ashamed. - Wendy_

 _Want me to come over so we can talk? You did nothing wrong. - Dipper_

 _Not now… maybe later. - Wendy_

 _Ok… love you - Dipper_

 _Thanks - Wendy_

* * *

Dipper woke up the next day with Mabel standing over him. She looked upset.

"What's going on?" Dipper asked.

"I… Wendy quit the Shack." Mabel said, she was almost in tears. "She said to give this to you."

Dipper took the letter from Mabel who sat down next to him. He didn't care if she read it, but he needed to know what was going on.

 _Dipper,_

 _My sweet, loveable, cute, wonderful Dipper. I've known you were special from the first day you walked into the shop. You were cute, and I adored the admiration you showered on me. I ignored all the things you muttered under your breath when you thought I couldn't hear, but you gave me a reason to come to work._

 _You were my best bud then, you protected and saved me a million times over and I love that about you. You're thoughtful and not selfish, you put my needs first. You're a wonderful person and the perfect boyfriend._

 _That being said… I'm not able to match that. Last night proved it. I can't talk to you about it because you'd say something that will change my mind. I took advantage of you, and used you to fulfill some fantasy I had. You may have been a willing participant, but we both know that was too soon, and I didn't even give you a chance to say no. You have so much going for you, and all I have is a future of retail. I'm only going to hold you back and keep you tied down. You are one of the few people I know with talent and potential. You'd throw yourself in front of a bullet for me, so I'm going to take one for you and stop this before I destroy your life._

 _If we keep going down this path, I'm going to be knocked up and you're going to want to be responsible for a bunch of kids before you're old enough to drink. Legally. You're going to give up your schooling and settle for a life with me. That is something I will not let you do. I will not take you away from the world, a world that needs you._

 _I'm sorry I didn't say it back last night, but I love you too. It's too hard for me to see you at the Shack everyday so I had to quit. I hope you can forgive me and we can still be friends._

 _Wendy_

Dipper passed the note to Mabel, curled up in bed and pulled the covers over his head. Sleep… that's what he needed. Maybe when he woke up, it would have all been a bad dream.


End file.
